This is Your Problem Too!
by Yonkou Susanowo
Summary: Nami is in a bind. Luffy realizes that it affects him to. He goes and deal with it. Spoilers Chapter 663


**I just read One Piece Chapter 663. I had a thought… Nami/Luffy**

**This is Your Problem Too!**

* * *

Strawhat Cave, Punk Hazard

"First off I'm Franky. You can rely on me even if I'm hurt." The body of Chopper explains and reassures his captain. "Once Chopper tales me how to change I will smash all the pirates on this island in a"Super" way." Franky then drops into a dramatic pose.

Luffy smiles then turns to "Sanji". "I'm Chopper, and I'll heal you up!" He smiles and his eyes flash. Luffy grins at him, glad to have this simple being back, glad to have them all back, especially one feisty navigator…

Speaking of which… "I'm Nami." She is strapped in Franky's body, much to Luffy's delight. He can't wait to see her shoot laser beams. She quickly dashes his hopes. "I won't shoot any beams even if it kills me." Luffy's grin drops and he starts to protest when Sanji jumps up in front of Nami.

"And we are… Nami-San!" Little hearts explode from his eyes as he parts his shirt and starts fondling Nami's breasts.

Brook and Ussop smile, clasping each other around the shoulder. "Yes!" They scream. "Thank the gods for Sanji's perverteness. Luffy himself smiles, but really takes no pleasure from it. After all it is not Nami who is fondling herself, like she did just the other night…

Luffy loses himself in pleasant musings of their late night activities. Before Marineford he had not really cared that much about sex, or women as partners. But after losing his brother… he had realized that life is too short. Once he captured One Piece, well what then? What would he do? If nothing else he would join his father in destroying the World Government. But after that… well the answer had come in an off handed comment made by Rayleigh one day. "Every king needs a queen." He had been talking about the chess game he was playing with Luffy, but for Luffy Nami instantly filled his mind. He then came to a decision. He was a pirate, he wanted Nami, so he would have her. After that he made much faster progress with his Haki. Then when he had finally been reunited with Nami she had proved most receptive to his advances, even giving him "discounts".

Luffy breaks out of his musings when Nami begins to charge Sanji for touching her body. He begins to laugh. She then turns on him and glares at him. "This is your problem too! Do you want to…" She stops herself suddenly as a blush comes over her face. The other crew members, namely Robin and Zorro, smile knowlingly to themselves.

Luffy stops laughing, and devotes a little thought to Nami's current situation. He imainged Nami in Franky's body, and his mind shut down. For a minute he stayed like that, drool leaking out of his mouth while Chopper frantically tries to revive Luffy. When he comes back he looks at Sanji in Nami's body and says three words. "Oh Hell NO!" He then rushes out of the cave, determined to beat Law into a bloody pulp and get him to change Nami back into her body.

CC's Base

CC and Law are arguing when the entire side of the castle bursts open, revealing Luffy. CC starts to say something when Luffy's Busoshoku Haki infused fist combined with a blast of Haoshoku Haki hits the onetime colleague of Vegapunk. CC is sent flying through the castle walls and out into the ocean. Law, not genuinely afraid of Luffy, takes a step back. Luffy rises back to a standing position and brings the full force of his Haoshoku Haki on Law. "Put Nami back in her own body Law, or so help me I will break every bone in your body." The force of the Haki is magnified by the realization that Luffy won't get any loving until he solves the problem. And now that he knows what loving feels like he is utterly addicted to. If push comes to shove, he will let all the meat in the world burn rather then let Nami go.

Law gulps slightly and starts to say yes when Bepo jumps down to attack Luffy. Luffy effortlessly knocks the bear out, but then Law decides to try his luck. After all what is the worst that can happen?

An Hour Later

"Thanks Luffy for being so prompt with that little matter."Nami comments as she walks away from the smoking body of Sanji who had shortly after Luffy left began to do indecent things to her body. Luffy looks at Sanji with aboslutly no pity. Chopper is dividing his attention between Law and Sanji and it is a bit hard to tell which one is more injuried. True to his word, Luffy had broken all the bones in Law's body, except his hands. He had left those unbroken so Law could change Nami and the others' spirits out. Luffy had then told Chopper to heal Law.

Luffy smiles as he turns his attention to Nami, who is back in her proper, very beautiful body. "It was my problem, like you said. And besides, I couldn't have Sanji be my Queen." He then pulls her to him, and kisses her very passionately in front of everyone. Sanji cries at the sight of them kissing. The rest of the crew is happy for them. Even Law smiles somewhat.

"Go get them, King…" He mutters before falling unconscious.

With that encouragement, Luffy scoops up Nami, ignoring her cries of alarm, and bounds off to the ruined castle. Even in his fury at Law for switching Nami's soul out of her body and butting it in Franky's, he had kept enough of his rational mind in tact so he did not ruin one insulated room…

"Luffy!" Nami squeels in mock-protest. "But me down. We can do that on the ship, later."

Luffy smiles down at her, and she melts at that smile. "Silly Nami. Don't you know by now that a Pirate takes what he wants. And I am the King of All Pirates."

"Baka…" She comments softly. "My Baka…"

* * *

**Yay! Luffy/Nami. I know that wasn't how it looked in the Manga, but they are my favorite couple in One Piece.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


End file.
